1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic apparatuses and control methods for electronic apparatuses, and more particularly, to the control technology of electronically controlled time-measurement apparatuses including a power generating mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, compact electronic time-measurement apparatuses, such as wristwatches, have included a power generating unit such as a solar cell and operate without replacing a battery cell. These time-measurement apparatuses function by accumulating the power generated by the power generating unit in a large-capacity capacitor, and indicate time by discharging energy from the capacitor when power is not being generated by the power generating unit. Such time-measurement apparatuses enable non-interrupted operation without the need for a battery. It is expected that many electronic time-measurement apparatuses will include a power generating unit in the near future.